1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for controlling an interior temperature of a vehicle, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for controlling an interior temperature of a vehicle in association with various controllers of the vehicle, in response to a remote control signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vehicle includes an engine controller for controlling a running state of an engine, an air conditioning controller for controlling an air conditioner and a heater, and a body controller for controlling a window, a sunroof, and a seat heater.
During the winter time, a driver who enters the vehicle experiences discomfort due to cold air in the vehicle. To solve this problem, a remote vehicle starting apparatus can be used. The remote vehicle starting apparatus starts the vehicle by wirelessly transmitting a start command to the engine controller, which controls engine starting, from a remote location. When the engine is started, a heater which is previously set before the driver leaves the vehicle is operated to increase a vehicle's interior temperature. Likewise, during the summer time, when the engine is started, an air conditioner which is previously set before the driver leaves the vehicle is operated to lower the vehicle's interior temperature.
Such vehicle interior temperature control methods, using the conventional remote vehicle starting apparatus, cannot control or enable any type of remote setting of the vehicle's interior temperature but merely turn on the heater or the air conditioner which is previously set to the one position or a specific temperature before the driver leaves the vehicle.
Also, in the conventional method, only the heater or the air conditioner which is previously set before the driver leaves the vehicle is turned on while for example the heated seats or the opening/closing of the window and the sunroof cannot be controlled. Thus, the vehicle interior temperature cannot be efficiently controlled to its maximum capabilities.